What's Hidden in the Music
by MusikMastr
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke love each other but the other doesn't know it. They wont say it and it gets complicated when Naruto, lead singer of a band, gets asked on a date by a fan when he goes on a talk show. What will they do now? Some language. NO LEMON. SASUNARU. Yaoi BoyXBoy Don't like Don't Read! Thanks to rpheus for the plot!
1. The Ticket

BoyXBoy Yaoi Don't Like Don't Read!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Halo 3 or Gears of War. I bought a copy but you know what I mean. All rights go to their proper owners. I DON'T OWN the song 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance. But I'd make millions if I did. Last but not least I DON'T OWN Naruto or its characters. Those all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke: No Naruto belongs to ME!

Naruto: Hey I'm no one's property!

MusikMastr: You know what I mean Sasuke. Now onto the story but first Sasuke, Naruto isn't there something you want to say to Mrs. Morpheus?

Naruto: Oh Yeah!

Sasuke and Naruto: Thanks for giving this wonderful plot to MusikMastr! You're awesome!

Sasuke: But not as awesome as me.

MusikMastr: Shut up Sasuke.

Sasuke:*Death Glare*

-At The Beasts concert at 8:00 p.m.-

_**Do or die! You'll never make me! Because the world will never take my heart! Go and try! You'll never break me! We want it all, we wanna play this part! (We'll carry on.)**_

The crowd cheered wildly. "Thank you guys that was our last song for the night! Don't forget to tune in tomorrow at 7:00 for our appearance on The Leaf!" Naruto said as he waved at the audience while walking offstage. "Ok guys let's pack up and get out of here. I got to go give Sasuke his ticket for tomorrow." "Of course you'd bring him along." Kiba said with a hint of annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Well you two are best friends I get it, but you act like you're joined at the hip. You don't go one place without the other. I'm surprised he isn't here." "Well his head was hurting like hell he said so he was gonna watch it on the TV and turn it on low." "Why don't you just tell him you like him already?" "Kiba! Shut up! Don't tell the whole damn world!" Naruto said while frantically checking to see if he was heard. "Oh come on Naruto, it's no secret I mean, when you put our 6 albums in order from 1st published to last, it spells his name. In our album 'High on Love' when you put the first letter of every song in order it actually spells out 'I love Sa-" But Kiba didn't get to finish before Naruto slapped his hand over Kibas' mouth. "Let's just go Kiba, and I told you already, he'll never feel the same. It's not like it really matters anyway. Please just keep it a secret between us 4 okay? Thank you." Naruto said, looking like he was about to shed a few tears. Kiba, Gaara, and Lee all looked at each other, not knowing what to do to help their friend and band mate.

-Later at Sasuke's house-

Sasuke heard knocking on his door and got up from playing Gears of War to answer it. "What the hell do you want Dobe? I'm fighting a Berserker right now, so as you can see I'm a little busy at the moment." "Well Sasuke, I thought you might want to go to the talk show tomorrow so I went to the trouble of getting you a front row ticket." Naruto said while waving the ticket in front of his face. "Give me that! Oh and…thanks…Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said when he snatched the ticket out of Narutos' hand while looking away a little. "Anytime Sasuke. I should probably get going." Naruto said as he turned away. "Why don't you stay for a while? I can kick your ass at Halo again." Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his face. "You're on Teme! But this time I'll be the one kicking your ass!" Naruto said excitedly while rushing into Sasuke's house to save his game and put in Halo 3.

-After an hour of losing to Sasuke-

"Damn Sasuke how do you do it? I screen peek, I have better guns than you, invisibility, enhanced health, and I even used a Ghost a couple of times! Yet you still win! It's not fair." Naruto said as he looked away with a small pout. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the screen peek comment but was otherwise amused at his reaction to losing again. "It's easy Dobe. Even more so when I face a dobe like you. A five year old could beat you. Quit pouting." Sasuke replied. "I am NOT pouting! Naruto Uzumaki does NOT pout!" Naruto shouted. "Calm down Dobe, quit shouting my head still hurts." Sasuke said slightly annoyed. _He's always so loud, _Sasuke thought, _but that's one of the reasons I love him I guess._

"I better go home and get some rest for tomorrow though. At 9:00 Kyuubi wants to talk about when our next concert will be and where. Then at 5:00 he wants to go over what to do during the interview. In between then me and the guys are going to work on a new song to sing at the interview. They always want us to sing one so might as well go prepared." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Thanks for telling me but is it okay for you to tell me all this?" Sasuke asked. "Don't know really. But your someone very close to me, I know I can trust you with this." Then Naruto gave that breath taking smile of his. Sasuke smiled a small smile but stopped before Naruto could notice. "Ok Dobe see you later." Naruto got up to leave and when he was at the door he said "Okay, bye Sasuke, and don't call me that! Teme!" Sasuke smirked and went to put in Gears of War again. He dropped his smirk when he realized something. "Damn you Usuratonkachi!" He yelled. Naruto saved it. But Sasuke wasn't finished killing the Berserker and now he had to start all over from the beginning.

Please Read and Review! No Flagging!

Sasuke: I didn't get to do much.

MusikMastr: You will later on, quit crying.

Sasuke:*Death Glare*

MusikMastr:*Rivals Death Glare*

Naruto: Guys just stop.

MusikMastr and Sasuke: Fine

MusikMastr: This isn't over Sasuke. Again Thank You Mrs. Morpheus!


	2. The Leaf

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long ill try to get my stories posted sooner.**

Yaoi (BoyXBoy) Don't Like Don't Read!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab. The band rocks but I don't own them sadly.

I don't own Naruto or its characters. They belong to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke: I've already told you. Naruto belongs to ME!

MusikMastr: And I've told you, you own Naruto the person, Masashi owns the show.

Naruto: No one owns me, especially not you Sasuke!

Sasuke: That's not what you said last night when I was pounding you to oblivion.

MusikMastr: Ha I guess your right Sasuke! Well let's get on with this story. Do you want to remind everyone?

Sasuke & Naruto: Sure. Thank you Mrs. Morpheus for this amazing plot!

* * *

Well for Naruto the day couldn't get much worse. At the meeting they couldn't decide on a place for the concert that wasn't already booked. So they decided to do a show close by in Oto at the stadium. It's only a few towns over but it's all they could do. They finished recording the song and they think it'll be great. Naruto kept getting confused during the discussion on what to do during the interview though. He was given 1 rule: Don't freak out and wing it.

But of course Naruto isn't one to listen.

-At The Leaf at 7:00 p.m.-

"You ready guys, you're on in 5." The crewman said. "Yeah we're ready." Naruto replied. "Let's get this over with then. Come on guys." Kiba said. So they went on stage and sat down as the audience clapped and cheered. Sasuke even gave a small smile when he caught Naruto's eye. "Welcome to The Leaf! I am your host Tsunade. So, I hear your career is going good according to the latest ratings." Tsunade said. "Yes it's going very well but having an excellent manager and my friends as band mates really helps," Naruto said before adding "That and the fact that I'm a rockin singer and guitar player." The crowd laughed while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Well how about it. The instruments are all here, how about you play us a song guys." Tsunade suggested. "I was expecting this so we wrote a new song to sing just for this reason. We finished it today so I hope you like it." Naruto answered in return. The crowd yelled in excitement. "Ok then let's do this guys!"

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

_Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what your fighting for._

_Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith babe just to see you safe._

_Don't you know your everything I have, and I wanna live not just survive._

While the crowd cheered, Sasuke sat there watching Naruto play. He couldn't help but think how amazing he looked up there, with the lights shining on his blonde hair making a light hit his hair in an almost halo formation. His sea blue eyes lit up like fireworks on that bright stage. If you looked into his eyes too long you'd swear you were drowning in a deep blue sea of love and adoration. Just like Sasuke was.

_Oh oh woa woa woa X3 (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)_

_Oh oh woa woa woa (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won. _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know your everything I have, and I wanna live not just survive._

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war you better know what your fighting for._

_Well baby you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

The crowd went wild as they sat back down. Sasuke has seen all Narutos live performances but even this was impressive. Sasuke knew Naruto was good but this was unbelievable. Sasuke was amazed even if he didn't show it.

"Wow that was amazing! I've heard all your songs but I've just found a new favorite." Tsunade exclaimed as there was murmurs of agreement in the room. "Thank you Tsunade, we've been working on it for a while and we're hoping it'll be a new hit single. You could call it a preview of our new album we're currently working on." Naruto announced. "Well I can't wait. So what's it going to be called?" Tsunade asked. "Well we were thinking of having a self-titled album. Ours songs are representations of our life and we thought we could see what we have in common and write songs of like, unity or something along those lines." Naruto explained. "Amazing, you all are people worth looking up to." Tsunade said. "Thank you Tsunade." Naruto said. "Well time's almost up how about a few questions from the audience." Tsunade announced as she gestured to the crowd. The crowd cheered as they raised their hands.

"Ok how about you young lady." Tsunade said as she pointed at a girl in the third row who looked to be about 19 years old. "Hi I'm Rose! I wanted to ask you, what is your personal favorite album?" Rose asked. "Well if I had to pick, I've wrote most of the songs based on my life, but 'High on Love' is probably my favorite. I've put the most heart into that album." Naruto replied after thinking for a second. Rose sat down as Tsunade began talking. "Okay one more question. How about you young man?" Tsunade asked a man about Naruto's age who had short dark black hair and sat in the front row. (It's not Sasuke.) "Ok, I'm Sai and I wanted to ask you on a date Naruto." The whole room was silent except for a few gasps of shock and surprise. Sasuke was waiting to hear the answer hoping it's a yes so he'll know if he's into men, yet hoping it's a no so he doesn't go on a date with someone other than himself. He was giving Sai the darkest death glare ever and Sai didn't even seem to notice. How dare he ask HIS blonde dobe on a date. He swore he'd kill Sai as soon as he got the chance.

"Well why not. It's not like I'm with anyone right now. Might even be fun." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders and a small grin. "So then are you gay Naruto?" Tsunade asked without much shock while also looking directly at him. "No but I am bisexual. If you want to know why I'm bi I can't answer that. But it's not that big of a deal." Naruto replied. "What's your number, I'll call you and we can go tomorrow at 8:00 p.m." "555-9669." Sai told Naruto. "Good I put it in my phone. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye you wonderful fans, time's up and I need to go home so I can shower and go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow and I need my rest. Bye!" Naruto said as he and the others walked offstage. You could hear screaming and giggling girls all the way out.

Sasuke hurried to catch up with Naruto to talk to him. First he was gonna kill him for not telling him he liked men, then he planned to sabotage his date. He was gonna get HIS blonde dobe back no matter what. He was not going to lose to a guy like Sai. He will get Naruto to say he loves him, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Please Read and Review! No Flagging!

MusikMastr: That went well.

Sasuke: No it didn't! I'm going to kill that guy Sai! How dare he try to take MY Naruto.

Naruto: It's ok Sasuke by the end of the story we will be together.

MusikMastr: Of course, it's a SasuNaru story not SaiNaru. I hate Sai too Sasuke, that's why you and I are gonna crush him. *Laughs and smiles manically*

Naruto: Your scaring me.

MusikMastr: Sorry Naruto. Well thank you Mrs. Morpheus for this awesome plot and helping me out with the kinks in the story!


	3. The Plan

YAOI (BoyXBoy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACHTERS! Although I wish I did, I'd be super rich! But they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke: HE IS MINE STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

MusikMastr: SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU OFF CAUSE I WILL!

Naruto: NO PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM OFF HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! APOLOGIZE SASUKE!

Sasuke: OH HELL NO! I AINT APOLOGIZING TO SOME DUMB ASS BI-

MusikMastr: Exuse me? Did you say something? *Holds up butcher knife and smiles maliciously*

Sasuke: Um...No.

MusikMastr: That's what I thought. Now anyway thank you Mrs. Morpheus for the plot, your help and that awesome shout out you did for me in your story Crush!

All: Now onto the story!

* * *

Well Naruto got away in time and made it back to his house. Now he's just watching TV, surfing the channels when he hears a banging on his door. "Who is it?" Naruto calls out. "It's me you Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke replied. "Oh come on in Sasuke!" Naruto said while mentally freaking out. Sasuke sounded pissed off, what was he going to say to Naruto? Sasuke comes into the living room and stands directly in front of Naruto before taking the remote and turning the TV off. "Hey Sasuke I was watching that!" Naruto shouted. "Why?" Sasuke simply said. "Huh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sasuke didn't sound angry, just saddened. "Why didn't tell me you were into men?" Sasuke asked. "Well I uh...I guess I was worried what you would think. I didn't want you to be disgusted and quit being my...my best friend. You mean everything to me, my parents are dead and your all I have left. I just didn't want to lose you." Naruto said while flushing from embarrassment from saying so much. "Disgusted? Naruto I'm not disgusted, just surprised I all. You should of told me, I don't care if you like guys." Sasuke said in an almost non-chalant way. "Oh well that's a relief! So what are you doing now?" Naruto asked with relief clear on his face as he grinned his breathtaking smile. "Nothing I was wondering what do you plan to do tomorrow with that Sai guy?" Sasuke asked while masking the anger in his voice with the normal curiosity of a friend. "Oh well I was thinking of going to dinner and then to that karaoke bar downtown for a little while." Naruto replied not really excited. "Where at, Ichiraku's and Shippuden Songs?" Sasuke asked. "Yep." Naruto replied. "Well good luck I got to go home I've got a long day tomorrow. Bye Naruto." Sasuke said as he waved goodbye on his way out. "Bye Sasuke!" Naruto called out as the door closed.

_Well,_ Sasuke thought, _now that I know where he's going I need to make a plan to win him over._

So Sasuke went over to the guys to get some help. He wasn't good at getting people to chase him(1) it just always happened and he wasn't sure how to get that blonde dobe. "Wait, so you like Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Yes Kiba I just said that, so what should I do, I had no idea he liked men. How can I win him over from that Sai bastard." "Sasuke, go get a copy of every CD we've published, they're in my room." Gaara told Sasuke. "But why would I do that?" Sasuke asked with no faked confusion. "Just trust me." Gaara said. "Okay whatever." Sasuke said as he went to get the CD's. He came back with them in his hands. "Set them down on the table from first published to most recently published." When Sasuke finished with that Gaara explained the rest. Now look at the first two letters on each album and put the pieces together yourself."

_Okay, _Sasuke thought_, SA on the first one. Then SU and KE. On the next one there's UC, then HI, and finally HA. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! SA-SU-KE-UC-HI-HA, that's my fucking name! _"Wait a minute why is my name on your albums? Is that a coincidence?" Sasuke asked while still recovering from the shock. "Nope, Naruto purposefully did that hoping you would notice. He's dropped so many hints but you were to ignorant to notice. He's loved you for a long time. He told the whole world." Kiba told Sasuke. "No he didn't I think I'd notice if the whole world knew." Sasuke replied. "You idiot, turn over the album 'High on Love' and read the first letter of every song in order." Kiba explained. Sasuke did as he was told and what he saw was_ I-L-O-V-E-S-A-S-U-K-E._ _Oh, _Sasuke thought, _it was literally right in front of my face and I never even saw it. The whole world would know but they didn't put the pieces together, just like I didn't. _"Wow, it was spelled out word for word. But then why did he go out with Sai if he... if he loves me?" Sasuke asked. "Because you took too long and he got tired of waiting. He's hoping either you'll finally realize he loves you or he'll move on since he'll know you don't love him." Gaara answered. "But I do love him, I've loved him since we were little." Sasuke said. "Then tell him! Go to the karaoke bar tomorrow and tell him or better yet sing it. He is a rock star you know. Oh and one more thing, you do realize he wrote all of those love songs while thinking of you right?" Kiba asked. "Yeah I kind of got that when the album 'High on Love' practice ally screamed it to my face." Sasuke said. "Well I got to go then, I got to get ready after all. Don't tell him I love him either. In fact don't ever mention this night ever again." "Okay bye Sasuke. Good luck." Gaara told Sasuke. "Yeah thanks. Bye" Sasuke said as he exited the house.

_Well then, _Sasuke thought to himself,_ I have the perfect song to sing to him. Just wait Naruto, you WILL be mine. _He smirked the whole way home.

* * *

Please Read and Review! No Flagging!

Sasuke: That was actually pretty good.

MusikMastr: Thank you Sasuke!

Naruto: Yeah it was even though I didn't get a lot of lines.

MusikMastr: Sorry the spotlight is on Sasuke this time. Don't worry you'll like the next one.

Naruto: Okay then. Well thank you Mrs. Morpheus for giving MusikMastr this wonderful plot. It's great!

MusikMastr: One more thing before we say goodbye for the time being. PLEASE READ Mrs. Morpheus's story Crush! It's amazing! She rocks I promise! Thanks for the shout out you gave me! Almost done with this story because of you. You helped me write it thank you!

MusikMastr: On 3 guys. 1...2...3

MusikMastr and Naruto: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! KEEP ON ONLY 1 MORE!

MusikMastr: You suck Sasuke you were supposed to say it with us!

Sasuke: No Naruto sucks, he swallows too. *Smirks pervertedly*

Naruto: Hey that's private!

MusikMastr: -_- Wow Sasuke you seriously just went there. Whatever till next time!


	4. The Date

(BoyXBoy) Yaoi DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I don't own any of the songs used, all rights belong to the true owners.

DISCLAIMER: Do you really think I own Naruto?

Sasuke: Of course not because... never mind.

MusikMastr: That's what I though Sasuke. Thanks to Mrs. Morpheus for giving me the plot and helping me write some parts!

Naruto: ANYWAY on with the story!

* * *

As Sasuke was on his way to Shippuden Songs he thought over the song he was going to sing. He decided he would sing Endlessly by The Cab, he would take out 'girl' and sing 'boy' instead. Hopefully that would get it across to his dumb blonde soon-to-be lover. When he arrived he hurried to put his name on the waiting list. _Good,_ Sasuke thought, _I'm the one right after Naruto._ When it was time for Naruto to sing he waited to see what song he would sing. Turns out Naruto is singing I'm Alive by Becca.

"You can do it baby." Sai cheered as Naruto went up to the stage to get ready to sing. "Here I go then!" Naruto said as he smiled somewhat sadly. Though no one noticed it.

_ Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight. No one ever knows my name, when I pray for sun it rains._

_ I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothing's moving in my mind. Inspiration can't be found, I get up and fall but..._

_ I'm Alive! I'm Alive! Oh Yeah, between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven._

_ I will fight, I will sleep when I die. I live, my life, I'm alive. _

TIME SKIP!

So after Naruto sang his song everyone cheered for him. As he went to sit down Sasuke went to take his turn and caught Naruto's eye as he passed him. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just smirked and continued walking. "This one is for a certain dobe I know. Usuratonkachi, you might want to listen cause I wont say it twice." Sasuke said as they began the song.

_There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings, for a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_ Yeah I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it._

_ Yeah the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped, I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you._

_ And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy, it's not a miracle you need, believe me._

_ Now I'm no angel I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

TIME SKIP!

So after Sasuke sang his song he went over to where the blonde and Sai were sitting. "So, what'd you think Naruto?" Sasuke said as he smirked. Naruto didn't answer he just ran over and hugged Sasuke so hard as though letting go would make him disappear. "I love you too Sasuke! It took you long enough." Naruto said as he let go and smiled. "What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked confused. "Well I didn't know what else to do! I did my album idea, I announced to the whole world I'm Bi even though really I'm just gay. To hell with those women, I just said that cause I knew all my fans would be disappointed to know they would never have a chance with me. They don't anyway cause my heart belongs to you but that's besides the point. I was hoping that if I could make you jealous maybe you'd realize you loved me. I didn't actually think It would work though." Naruto rambled while Sasuke stood there frozen realizing Naruto had a plan all along. "Wait, so you knew I loved you?" Sasuke finally found the words to say. "No, I was just hoping you did, otherwise I don't know what I would do. You didn't really think I could possibly love anyone other than you did you?" Naruto asked with a wide grin. "You can be pretty smart sometimes you know that right Dobe?" Sasuke asked his lover. "Yeah I have my moments." Naruto said. "Well sorry Sai but I wont be seeing you again. Good night!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye to the other raven haired male. "Goodbye Naruto-kun." Sai said. "Come on Sasuke. Let's go home." Naruto said as he led his lover to the exit. "Yeah let's go Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk that promised trouble. "Hey I'm not a dobe Teme!" Naruto said as they both chuckled. "Oh I almost forgot, Dobe, you really shouldn't dress so sexy. I might decide to just ravish in front of everyone. It'll give them a show for sur. It'll also prove just who you belong to." Sasuke said. "Teme! Don't say things like that!" Naruto said as he looked around blushing worse than a tomato. "I love you Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said as he leaned down to kiss his dobe. "I love you too Teme!" Naruto said when he was finally able to breathe. "Come on let's go home we have work to do" Sasuke said with a smirk hat promised all kinds of trouble.

* * *

The End

Please Read and Review!

MusikMastr: Yay it's finished!

Sasuke: Finally.

Naruto: Hey don't be so mean Sasuke! She did it for us!

MusikMastr: Yeah you tell him Naruto! Thank you one last time Mrs. Morpheus for helping me with the story as well as giving me the plot!

Sasuke: Yeah sure whatever. It's done and now I get Naruto all to myself. *Smirks evilly*

Naruto: Hey watch those hands Sasuke! Help me MusikMastr!

MusikMastr: You get him Sasuke! I have a guest room down the hall to the left. Good Luck, use protection, and please don't be to loud I need sleep and I don't want neighbors banging on my door complaining.

Sasuke: Ok I'll try.

Naruto:Nooooooooooooooooooo!

MusikMastr: Thank you to all those who read it all the way through and patiently waited for the next chapter! Bye for now!


	5. The Dinner

BoyXBoy (Yaoi) DON'T LIKR DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I DON'T OWN ALL STAR CONVERSE EITHER! but I do have a red pair in my closet ;)

WARNING: This is a SaiNaru chapter. Please don't be mad at me! Mrs. Morpheus wanted me to add in a chapter about what happened at dinner so here it is. Your welcome.

* * *

Naruto was getting ready for his date with Sai. He was hoping his plan worked because he really got the chills from this guy. If Sasuke didn't get jealous and admit he loved Naruto then he would give up. If he didn't love him after seeing him with another guy then it was a lost cause and Sasuke obviously didn't love him. He prayed he was wrong.

Naruto looked at his outfit and deemed it sexy enough to catch Sasuke's attention. Wearing a skintight orange shirt that showed off his toned chest and didn't exactly hide how good his abs looked. He wore his orange All Star converse with his black tight skinny jeans that showed off how good of an ass he had. He grabbed his black jacket that made is orange shirt stand out in contrast but made it look damn sexy. "Okay let's get this over with and hope it works." He said s he closed and locked his door.

On his way there he was a little nervous. This Sai guy looked like a creep and he had this weird fake smile that gave him chills. When he arrived Sai was waiting and waved him over. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" Sai asked. "Oh, I'm good thank you." Naruto replied. He seemed pretty nice but Naruto just couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. "So what would you like to order?" The old man asked Naruto. "Oh I'll have a big bowl of ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll have the same as Naruto." Sai said. "Okay two bowls of ramen coming up." he said as he walked away. "You love that Uchiha don't you." Sai suddenly asked. "W-what! Of course not don't be ridiculous!" Naruto spluttered as he tried to force down his blush and regain his composure. "You don't have to lie to me Naruto-kun, I won't tell him. Besides if I did I'd have competition and I plan to keep you all to myself. I've loved you for a long time you know." Sai said. "Oh really? I had no idea." Naruto said as he took the bowl of ramen when the man came back and immediately began eating. "Well you wouldn't have, you were so obsessed with the Uchiha you wouldn't have noticed anybody let alone a random fan." Sai pursued. "I'm not obsessed with him and his name is Sasuke!" Naruto said rather firmly. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." "It's alright, you love him why wouldn't you defend him." Sai said. "If you know I love him then why would you ask me on a date?" Naruto said a little annoyed. "Because the Uch- I mean Sasuke- would get jealous and that was an opportunity that I didn't want to pass up. It was rather fun to see his expression when I gave you my number." Sai said as he somewhat chuckled. "What do you mean Sasuke would get jealous? Sasuke doesn't get jealous and besides he probably doesn't even like me that way." Naruto said as he finished his third bowl and looked down sadly. "He likes you Naruto-kun and if you want, tell him tomorrow after our date is over. I wont be mad I'm just glad I got to go on at least one date with you." Sai said as he gave a small smile. "Thanks Sai, your a good guy. You'll find someone one day, I'm sure of it. Even if you are a little creepy." Naruto smiled as they got up to go to Shippuden Songs.

"Oh and thanks for paying too!" Naruto said when hey left. "Of course, I asked you on a date. It's only polite that I pay for our meal. Oh and might I say you look deliciously sexy Naruto-kun, definitely ravish able." Sai said with a perverted grin on his face. "Pervert! I can't wait till this is over." Naruto said as he looked over to see Sai smiling and he couldn't help but make a small smile at the compliment. He just wished it were Sasuke who said it instead.

* * *

Please Read and REVIEW! NO FLAGGING!

This is dedicated to Mrs. Morpheus. She asked for a dinner date so here it is. This story is all thanks to her. You rock Mrs. Morpheus!


End file.
